I Will Wait
by awesome-armin
Summary: Marco reflects on Jean after his death... telling things he's always wanted to tell him... although Jean cannot hear the things he says, Marco tells everything... How much he misses him...how much he loves him...and how much he is willing to wait an eternity for him. (JeanxMarco) (First fic!) (oneshot!) (Im a horrible summary writer wow)


(my terrible) summary: Marco reflects on Jean after his death... telling things he's always wanted to tell him... although Jean cannot hear things, Marco tells everything... How much he misses him..and how much he loves him...

Hello! This is actually my first post on here. Wow I need to write more.

BUT YEAH

This fic is a result of late night feels and I hope it makes you as sad as i did as i was writing and reviewing it

And sorry, i dont usually write like this, so i suppose this is kinda like poetryish but In Marco's POV so ...yeah.

I RECOMMEND READING TO THIS: watch?v=KRb94QQbzcI because it will make it that much more sad! (i only listened to this as i wrote this)

Hopefully I will get around to writing more! Anyway! ENJOY!

* * *

Death.

Not a fun thing to experience.

To see everything you love flash before your eyes.

Your family…

Your home…

Your dreams…

…Your friends…

...

Friends…

…

Jean.

…

Where do I begin…?

...

Jean, I'm so sorry…

I'm so sorry I left you…

Please do not feel sadness...or regret. Do not feel guilt or loneliness. It was just my time, I suppose… It was no ones fault. Not yours. Not mine. It just...happened.

…

I watch you…

...from this silly place called Heaven.

I only watch you. Watching you grow. Jean...you've grown so much. You came from a bratty child only wanting to join the military to live in luxury, to a full grown soldier, a true person to call a man...and I am so proud of you…

I wish I could speak to you again. I miss the times when we had chats. Just you and I during training. You would tell me of your family. You would tell me of your dreams. You would tell me stories and jokes... and I would listen...because, Jean… You are such an amazing person. I really hope you know that… I never got sick of you. You always had this grin as you talked...this lovely grin…

…

I don't see much of that grin anymore...

…

My death took a toll on you…I know…

You were full of guilt and sadness...depression of my passing consuming you, bringing you to rubble inside that head of yours...

I see you cry every night...

Every single night…

You say you miss me...and then you apologize to me… saying that you're so sorry this happened to me.

I come down next to you…

Right by your side as you weep alone.

I would sit on your bed next to you.

I would lean and kiss you on your head, saying its alright.

…

But you don't see me… Like I'm not there.

But after I would kiss your head you'd always relax…

Then you would fall into slumber…

...I still do that every time you'd cry.

Every single time…

…

Jean.

…

Jean, I wish I've told you one thing before I left…

I've held it in for quite some time…

You see, It's a little silly really…

But...Jean… gosh… You make me complete…

Just seeing you happy, seeing you laugh and be you… it makes me feel warm inside…

I feel so glad…

So glad…

…

Jean...

I know you can't hear me now…

I know it won't matter if I said it now…

But… you see…

...I love you, Jean…

...I-I've always wanted to tell you that…

You… You just make me so happy…

Jean…

...I-I miss you so much… please…

I don't want to be in this so-called perfect Heaven anymore!

I don't care if that means I have to go back down to that heartless, terrifying world again!

As long as I get to be by your side!

I sick just watching you!

Jean! I want to touch you, hold your hand, see your smile and feel alive...feel alive by your side!

I want to break out of here!

This isn't Heaven without you!

...Please…!

Jean…!

...I-I…

...I want to be with you…

...I don't care anymore, about anything.

I don't care about my dreams, my home, my life!

I just need to be with you!

It's killing me, and I'm already dead!

Oh...

...I'm dead…

...that's right…

…

Jean…

J-just promise me one thing…

...one simple thing…

...Be happy.

...Live a happy life.

...Grow old and live out your life.

...Be you.

...Be that wonderful man I met that long ago...

...and just because my life cut short, doesn't mean your's has to.

And when those years are over…

When you pass along like I did…

...I will be waiting here.

Waiting for your arrival.

Greeting you, Hoping to see that smile again as you see me.

I will wait.

However long it takes.

I will wait.

Wait for you.

Right here.

Because I love you more than anything, Jean.

I really do.

And I'm willing to stay in this spot. This same spot here in Heaven to wait for you.

So when you come here... I can actually tell this to your face. Everything I love about you.

You are a wonderful person, Jean. A brave, handsome, perfect soldier I once knew.

I will wait...

I cross my heart.


End file.
